


So the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb

by lenaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthor/pseuds/lenaluthor
Summary: College AU. Kara is one to her next adventure as she enrols at the same college as her sister. One breakup, a Christmas dinner, and a couple drinks later, her life is about to change.





	1. He Smells Like Ketchup

“You had to  _ pay  _ for the elevator key? Seriously?”

 

Alex swiped her key card through the scanner with a huff. “Unfortunately. Cadmus Hall is a top notch dorm and finance wise it can’t be the cheapest. Key has it perks though, especially when you live on the fourth floor.”

 

Kara shook her head and smiled. “Is Grant Hall like that?”

 

“Nope.” The sisters stood aside as a group of students exited the elevator. “The university has some sort of deal with CatCo. Cat Grant personally funds the dorm for-” she took a deep breath as they stepped on to the elevator and put on a high, nasally voice. “-the future faces of the generation to live comfortably as they navigate their way through the journey that is education.”

 

“Okay, one, Cat Grant does not sound like that.” The elevator stopped with a lurch and they started walking down the hall. “And two, what?! The Queen of all media owns my dorm? Do you think I’ll get to meet her?”

 

“I don’t know.” Alex rummaged through her bag to find her room key. “Why don’t you call her and ask-“ She reached for the door handle but found that she was reaching for nothing. “-Lena!” The door had already swung open and there stood a woman with soft blue eyes and an icy demeanor that shone through the way she carried herself. Her arms were crossed as she scanned Kara up and down.

 

“H-hi. I’m-“ A little shaken up by Lena’s sudden appearance, Kara instinctively reached up to her small framed glasses to meddle with them.

 

“Little Danvers.” Her lipstick stained lips curled up into a smile, but she seemed hesitant to reach out her hand in greeting. “I wasn’t expecting-“ She closed her eyes and shook her head. “It’s just nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You too.” Kara smiled, returning the handshake.

 

A sudden creak in the floor had everyone’s head turning. “Hello, I’m Sara.” Behind Lena was a disheveled, braless blonde who had looked like she had just gotten out of bed. “And I’m also leaving.”

 

They all stared in an uncomfortable silence as woman quietly slipped past them. Alex waited for Sara to grab her shoes and close the door before turning her glare at her endearing roommate. “Seriously?”

 

“Hey.” Lena moved out the way so that the sisters could enter the dorm room. “You were earlier than I thought you were going to be. Besides, I got us free tickets to the Alien.” She rested her eyes on Kara. “I could probably squeeze in Little Danvers if she wanted.”

 

“I would lo-“

 

“No.” Alex quickly interrupted Kara before she could finish speaking. “I mean, no, you don’t want to go there. It’s a gay bar.”

 

“Oh.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh! Alex, are you gay?”

 

“What? No. This is different. Lena invited me. Besides-“

 

“She invited me too.”

 

“Besides,” Alex said pointedly. “Isn’t your  _ boyfriend  _ taking you on a date to celebrate the first day of school?”

 

“Boyfriend?” Lena mused.

 

“Oh! Yes, right. James. He’s my boyfriend.” Kara laughed nervously. “He’s great.”

 

“Sounds like a catch.” Lena’s stare was unwavering. The silence built up until the shrill of Kara’s phone notification cut through it.

 

“It’s Winn.” She let out a deep breath, one she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “We’re going to be touring the library. It was nice meeting you, Lena.”

 

“Hm.” Lena smiled, pausing. “The pleasure’s all mine. Have fun with Finn.”

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of sweat and beer filled the air as intoxicated bodies rubbed each other on the dance floor. The DJ, the blonde from their dorm room earlier, was up on stage with a cooler in hand playing remixes of not so popular but catchy songs. The occasional hum of chatter rose above the booming bass and persistent rhythms. Lena was probably in the crowd of people, taking names and breaking hearts. For now, however, Alex was just sitting by the bar with a beer and simply people watching.

 

“Excuse me, miss?” Alex turned towards the voice; it was the bartender.

 

“Alex.” She smiled. “You can call me Alex.”

 

“Okay, Alex.” The bartender slid another bottle of beer towards her. “Someone seems to have taken a liking to you.”

 

“Oh.” She let out an awkward laugh, painfully aware of where she was at. “Well, th-thank you.” She grabbed the bottle. “Am I supposed to thank you?”

 

“You can thank me.” Another voice. “Or you can just drink with me. Are you here with anyone?”

 

Alex stared up at the sturdy and confident woman in front of her. “Me? Uh, no. I mean, yes! I am here with someone.” She paused. “Lena.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, not like that.” She stammered. “She’s my room mate and she got us free entrance.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“B-but.” She sighed. “I’m not gay.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Can you say something else, please?” She snapped.

 

“Right.” The woman took a long chug of her drink. “What are you doing here anyway?”

 

“I told you.” Alex said pointedly, also taking a swig. “Free entrance.”

 

The woman took a deep breath and sat beside Alex. “It’s Maggie, by the way.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Maggie Sawyer.” She chuckled. “Do I get to know yours?

 

“…Alex. Alex Danvers.”

 

“Danvers.” Maggie smiled. “Well, let’s drink to that.”

 

They sat in silence for a good while. It wasn’t an awkward silence, though, rather it was a comforting constant. A familiarity among the changing music drifting through the air to drown out the thoughts and anxieties of all those who decided to bring their worries there. The stream or irrational rationality went right over their heads and they sat there in perfect serenity. 

 

“Alex!”

 

Alex jumped away, feeling cool air hit her shoulder where Maggie’s once was. She had not realized that they were touching.

 

“L-lena!” She stammered.

 

“Lena.” Maggie nodded towards her.

 

“Maggie.” Lena returned the nod.

 

“Wait, what?!” Alex spat out, disgruntled by everything happening at once.

 

“This is my queue to go.” Maggie stood up, giving a pointed look at the two of them. “See you around, Danvers.”

 

The pair watched Maggie saunter away and disappear into the crowd.

 

“I will also be leaving.” Lena smirked. “Sara’s almost done her set. But first we need to talk.” She took Maggie’s old spot and made herself comfortable. It didn’t feel right. “What was that earlier?”

 

“W-with Maggie? Nothing.”

 

“No!” Lena clicked her tongue. “With Little Danvers. Why didn’t you want her to come?”

 

“I-it’s weird… being with my sister at a bar.” Alex scoffed.

 

“That…” Lena raised en eyebrow. “Is not a reason. All you do is sit here anyway.”

 

“Yeah, well… she has a boyfriend.”

 

“Aaallleeexxx.” Lena grabbed Alex’s hands. “You’re too wound up! You need to get laid.”

 

“You are drunk.” Alex shook her head, rolling her eyes. “And I don’t need to get laid! I-I don’t even have time for that. Getting a bio engineer degree and all.”

 

“Hm. Maxwell Lord? He’s in my program.”

 

“A business major, seriously?” Alex snatched her hands from the other woman. “He smells like ketchup.”

 

“First of all, I’m a business major.” Lena laughed. “And second of all…” She paused. “Okay, you’re right. He does smell like ketchup.”

 

The two woman started laughing; partly from the alcohol, partly because Maxwell Lord really  _ did  _ smell like ketchup. The noise of the club began to die down and pre-recorded music started to play over the speakers.

 

“Well,” Lena pat Alex’s leg and made a motion to stand up. “Looks like it’s time to go.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and saluted with two of her fingers. “Lena, I…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Alex just smiled. “Have a good night.

  
Lena smiled back. “You too, Alex. You too.”


	2. Lex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//
> 
> school shooting.

_ THWACK. _

 

“Little Danvers!”

 

Lena affectionately smacked Kara with her wad of unmarked papers. She had just been walking back to her dorm from being in her office all day. She had meant to spend most of the day marking assignments, but as a teacher’s assistant, people came to her first rather than the professor. Apparently she was supposed to be the less intimidating one. Not that she didn’t love helping, but it felt different for her… she was a Luthor.

 

It wasn’t something she could hide. Her name was plastered everywhere. The building a couple blocks away? Luthor-Corp. The president of the college they attended? Lillian Luthor. The award winning tech innovator of 2016? Lex Luthor. Even her student card said “L. LUTHOR”. The students didn’t make it any easier. Everyone who walked into her office called her “Miss L” and she sure as hell noticed the lip biting and the finger twiddling when she looked at them. All she could do to make everyone comfortable was avert her gaze and be distant. It was better than nothing.

 

“Lena.” The blonde turned her head and smiled at the older woman. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“Just heading back home.” Lena let out a big breath. “You know, I almost saw every student in the class today. I’m kind of disappointed that I didn’t see you.”

 

“Kara chuckled, fiddling with her glasses. “James and I have been helping each other a lot. It’s been really nice.”

 

“Oh. I see.” Lena gave Kara a half-smile. “See you around, Kara.”

* * *

 

_ “Veronica!” Lena rushed forward when she saw her girlfriend in the hallway. _

 

_ “Hey there.” Veronica stopped walking to give Lena a small peck on the cheek. “You actually woke up for your alarm today.” _

 

_ “Yeah.” She took a deep breath in. “Damn thing is so annoying.” _

 

_ “Well…” Veronica fiddled with Lena’s fingers. “How about I reward you with ice cream later?” _

 

_ “Mmmm.” Lena leaned over to kiss her again. “Just ice cream?” _

 

_ Veronica smiled. “Maybe more than ice cream. Let’s go before they start without us.” _

 

_ The pair waltzed into the room hand in hand, taking their usual seats in the front. Veronica placed her hand on Lena’s thigh, occasionally stroking her as the professor droned on. The loud slam of the door woke everybody out of their stupor. Veronica snapped her head up to look at who it was. _

 

_ “What’s your brother doing he-” _

 

BANG.

 

_ Loud pops rang out from the gun that the balding youngster had whipped out of his bag. Bullets ricocheted around the room as the students screamed, some trying to duck for cover while others tried to escape. Lena froze in shock, but she soon saw a red dot appear right in the middle of her professor’s forehead and she dove to the ground. _

 

_ So many thoughts ran through her head as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her brother? Her brother, the student rep of their school’s up and coming robotics program committing a massive crime on the very same school grounds. All of that blood… _

 

_ Blood. _

 

_ She felt something warm and sticky drip between her fingers. “Veronica?” Her voice was shaking. _

 

_ Veronica open her mouth to say something, but only a quiet gasp escapes her lips. There was a gaping wound near her upper left shoulder, two bullets managed to lodge themselves into her body. _

 

_ “Shhh. Shh.” Lena slowly lifted her hands to cover her wounds. “Just close your eyes. Lie still.” _

 

_ They both lied on the floor, trying to hold in tears as the loud sounds slowly died and the door opened and closed once more. People from all around the room sobbed as they saw their dead colleagues on the floor. Lena shot up from the ground to put more pressure on Veronica’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “You’re going to be okay.” She breathed out. “I love you.” _

* * *

“Do you have popcorn?” Lena’s head popped up from the floor to look up at the blonde that had taken over her bed. Her glasses had been propped up onto her head and multitudes of paper were sprawled all around. It was almost as if she belonged there.

 

“Uh, I do.” Lena propped herself onto elbows from her position on the floor. “Snack break?”

 

“Something like that. KAra began collecting the papers, organizing them back into her binder. “As much as I love studying with you… I need a break.”

 

She hopped off the bed and strided over to the bookcase where Lena kept a collection of movies. “Let’s watch… Fifty Shades?” She fished out a random case. “You seriously own this?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. “It was a gag gift. From your sister, actually.”

 

“Oh my God.” Kara scoffed. “I don’t know either of you anymore.” She put the movie back and let her hands trail across the ridges of the DVD cases. “What about…” She picked out another case. “Imagine Me and You. Haven’t seen this one.”

 

“Oh really?” Lena raised her eyebrows in a feigned surprise. “Well it seems like that’s the one we’ll watch then.”

 

Kara grinned. “Well about I clean up here and you get the popcorn.”

 

“Deal.” Lena pried herself from the floor and made her way to the kitchen.

 

She softly hummed to herself as she rummaged through the pantry. She couldn’t pinpoint how she felt around Kara, but she knew that she enjoyed it. Kara made her… happy. It was something that she didn’t feel too often. Ever since the shooting, she never really felt like she deserved that, being a Luthor and all. But Kara… Kara made her forget all that. Kara didn’t see her as a Luthor. Kara saw her as Lena. It’s what made her so special.

 

“I’m hooome!” Alex’ voice rang out from the front door.

 

“Hey Alex.” Lena turned her focus from the popping of the popcorn to face her unusually excited roommate. “Want to join me and little Danvers? We’re watching Imagine Me and You.”

 

“Oh!” Alex tossed her keys on the table and leaned against the counter. “When is she getting here?”

 

“She’s, uh, actually here already.” She laughed nervously. “I was helping her study.”

 

“I see.” Alex reached around Lena to grab the popped snack out of the microwave and tossed one into her mouth. “Well, I can’t actually. I’m hanging with Maggie.”

 

“Maggie?” Lena tilted her head and snatched the bowl back.

 

“Yeah, we’re playing pool.” She grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite. “But, uh, have fun with Kara.”

 

Lena raised the bowl to acknowledge the statement and made her way back to her room. Kara had made herself comfortable on one side of the best. She had seemed to be lost in thought; her nose was scrunched up in that way Lena always adored. Her concentration broke as Lena stepped into the room.

 

“I was beginning to think you were going to keep all that popcorn for yourself.”

 

“Me?” Lena sat beside Kara, their shoulders touching. “Never.”

 

Lena felt relaxed as the movie began to play. She couldn’t help but excitedly look at Kara every time an important event happened. She mentally traced the outline of Kara’s jaw as she laughed, smiled and pondered the unique storyline. And the best party? She actually seemed like she enjoyed it.

 

It wasn’t too long before the day of studying caught up to her though, and her eyes slowly drooped as the time ticked by. Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulders, unconsciously making herself comfortable. Lena simply just smiled and nestled herself in for a long night’s sleep.

* * *

 

_ “Lena?” _

 

_ Her head shot up from it was positioned on the bed; the smell of sterile metal and freshly washed sheets hit her nose as she disorientedly looked up Veronica. “I’m up.” _

 

_ She let out a soft sigh. “I’m starving.” _

 

_ “Oh.” Lena propped herself up on her elbows. “I can go get you some more jello.” _

 

_ “The nurse said-” _

 

_ “I know what she fucking said, Lena!” Veronica huffed, rubbing her face with her hands. “I’m sorry. Can you please just get me something from the vending machine?” _

 

_ Shocked from the outburst, Lena kept her eyes down, mentally tracing the lines that decorated the floor. “Sure, be right back.” _

 

_ Lena instinctively crossed her arms as she exited the room. She was tired, to say the least. It’s been a week of intense police interviews and all nighters with Veronica at the hospital. She was emotionally drained, and it didn’t help that couldn’t talk to her girlfriend about it.  _

 

She got shot.  _ Lena thought to herself.  _ It’s not you who should be complaining. 

 

_ She couldn’t help but wonder if anything would be the same. Was this going to be the new normal? Was she going to be know as the girl whose brother killed 52 people? Shot her girlfriend? _

 

_ “Shit.” She let a tear roll down her cheek as she selected a bag of chips from the vending machine. The only person in her immediate vicinity was the janitor. He gave her a sympathetic smile. He probably saw this kind of stuff all the time. _

 

_ She grabbed the bag of chips and made her way back to Veronica’s room, making sure her tears were gone before she entered the room. She didn’t deserve to see this, not when she was already hurt herself. _

 

_ She opened the door to find Veronica already sleeping, all she could do was sigh and place the snack on the table. Resuming her original seat by the bedside, she placed her head on Veronica’s laugh and slowly, but surely, fell asleep. _

* * *

 

“...and then I said, ‘say something funny then!’ You should have seen the look on his face.”

 

Kara’s angelic laugh sounded like music to Lena’s ears. “Men are disgusting. Honestly.”

 

Kara paused to take a scoop of her ice cream. She had just finished her exams and as a gift for making it through, Lena brought her to her favourite ice cream place. It was just outside the city limits in a quiet little suburban neighbourhood. She liked to come here and think about her chances of raising a family in a similar neighbourhood like this one.

 

“Hey.” Kara said softly. The rays of the sun hitting her face made her seem even more heavenly. “You have some ice cream…” She reached out to wipe Lena’s cheek, letting her thumb linger. “Right there.”

 

Feeling her cheeks turn red, she turned her head towards the ground. She felt… loved. “Thank you, Kara.” She said softly.

 

“It was just ice cream.” Kara said, almost as if she had noticed Lena’s emotional response.

 

“Not to me it wasn’t.”

* * *

 

_ “How could you do this to me?!” _

 

_ It had been two months since Veronica was cleared to leave the hospital and resume normal activities. If there even was a normal anymore. They tried to get back into their routine. Walk to class, finish homework, plan dates every two weeks… it wasn’t too long before dates turned into physical therapy appointments and study session turned into “I’m too tired”s. No, it wasn’t normal. And Lena was sure they both knew it. _

 

_ “Lena, I-” _

 

_ “No.” Her voice cracked as the forced the proclamation through her teeth. “Don’t you fucking apologize.” She put a hand to her forehead. “How long has this been happening?” _

 

_ Veronica lifted her head. “Three weeks.” _

 

_ “Three w-” She took a deep breath. “So you were fucking her while you were telling me that you were too busy for  _ me?”

 

_ “I can’t.” Veronica shouted. “I can’t even look at you anymore, Lena.” _

 

_ “Oh? So this is my fault?  _ I  _ forced your tongue down the girl’s throat?” _

 

_ “Every time I look at you,” Veronica’s voice got eerily quiet. “I see him.” _

 

_ Lena didn’t know it was possible to feel a heat physically break until now. _

 

_ “You’re a Luthor, Lena. That’s all you’ll ever be.” _

* * *

 

“Kara!” Lena opened the door with an enthusiastic smile. “Merry Christmas!”

 

Kara laughed, leaning in for a hug. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

 

“Kara!” Another voice from behind them called. “We are in dire need of your help.”

 

“Okay.” Lena scoffed. “I wouldn’t say dire.”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s definitely dire.” Maggie’s head popped from around the corner. “Get your butt in here or we won’t have a turkey this year.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena. “Coming!”

 

Lena followed Kara into their kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Alex.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lena.” Alex chuckled at Alex and Maggie rushing around the kitchen to try and salvage their turkey.

 

“Yeah.” Lena smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Hours later, the four women were sat in front of a small Christmas tree. They had just finished their secret Santa gift exchange; Maggie got Kara a vintage milkshake mixer, Kara got Alex a gold plated picture frame with a photo of their first Christmas together; Lena got Maggie some aged wine, and Alex got Lena a full season set of  _ Merlin.  _ The commotion of the gift giving had just died down and they were sat on the couches with some hot cocoa in hand, Christmas music playing in the background.

 

Lena pulled a small bag from beside the couch. “I know we did a secret Santa, but I got something for you too.

 

“Oh, Lena.” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “I-”

 

“It’s okay.” Lena nervously interrupted Kara before she could say anything. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

Kara gently took the package from Lena’s hands and removed a small box from the abundance of sparkling tissue paper. She lifted the life and her eyes immediately opened wider. 

 

“Lena.” She breathed out. “This is beautiful.”

 

Lena’s cheeks flushed, but her focus remained on Kara. “Let me help you with it.” She carefully lifted the chain as Kara held out her wrist. “It’s almost like a charm bracelet.” She explained. “I bought the letter ‘K’ and an ice cream cone to go along with it, but you can add more if you’d like.”

 

Kara quickly leaned over to give Lena a hug. “Thank you. This means a lot to me.

 

As she pulled away, they both heard Alex and Maggie’s laughter rise above the music.

 

“You know,” Kara mused. “When Maggie first started coming here I thought she’s start dating you. I was not expecting my sister.”

 

Lena laughed. “Me and Maggie? Never.” Her face softened. “People don’t want me like that anyway.”

 

Kara tilted her head. “Why would you say that?”

 

Lena shrugged. “I’m a Luthor.”

 

“Oh, Lena.” Kara reached out to grasp Lena’s hand. “You’re not just a Luthor to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to @WayhaughtClexa on Twitter for helping me edit!!


End file.
